


The Beginning

by TurtlesAreWeird



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gang AU, violence but it's off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlesAreWeird/pseuds/TurtlesAreWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was shoved to his knees, and the bag was forcefully ripped off his head, the edge catching on his chin and yanking it back. He opened his eyes wide, not paying mind to the bright florescent lights or to the fact that his wrists were starting to burn from the rope binding them. He grinned, a vicious thing, and lowered his head so that he could look forward, towards the person his captors had brought him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

He was shoved to his knees, and the bag was forcefully ripped off his head, the edge catching on his chin and yanking it back. He opened his eyes wide, not paying mind to the bright florescent lights or to the fact that his wrists were starting to burn from the rope binding them. He grinned, a vicious thing, and lowered his head so that he could look forward, towards the person his captors had brought him to. 

There was a man, in a red jacket and an owl mask, standing a few feet in front of Delirious. Delirious stared at the man for a few moments, still grinning, before bursting into laughter. He could practically feel his captors that had stayed behind him glancing at one another in confusion. 

Delirious attempted to speak, but it took his several tries to break his laughter with the words, “An…an owl mask? Really? Why an owl?”  
The man stepped forward while Delirious calmed himself. The man, the leader of this gang if Delirious’ information was right, squatted down so that he was eye level with the tied up man. Delirious’ eyes flicked over to somewhere over the leaders’ right shoulder before settling on the yellow rubber eyes of the mask, trying to tell if he could see underneath. He couldn’t.  
“So,” Said the leader, forearms resting on his knees while he stayed almost sat on his heels. “You think my mask is funny? I could say the same for you. Last time I saw you, you had a raccoon as a face. But now…” He trailed off, standing up, walking over to the wall of the warehouse, and grabbing a fold-up chair before dragging it over to where Delirious was still kneeling with his hands tied behind his back, letting the metal scrape against the concrete floor. He set it down a few in front of Delirious and sat back in it, pulling out a pistol from a holster on his waist. “I could hand you over to the police you know.” He said nonchalantly, turning the gun over in his hands as he inspected it. “Drop you off, leave a couple tip offs as to who your friends are and where to find them-“  
He was cut off by Delirious’ sharp bark of laughter. “I don’t have friends.” He said, eyes glinting dangerously, highlighting how deranged his smile was as he said the words.  
“My research says you do. Tell me though, why shouldn’t I hand you off to the cops?” The leader leaned forward, elbows on his knees and pistol forgotten, dangling limply in his hands. “And since you haven’t tried anything…yet…I think it’s safe to be on a named basis with you. I’m Vanoss. I think you knew that already though.“  
Delirious tilted his head to the side a bit before answering, “Yes. I did. And as for why you won’t hand me over-“ Vanoss raised his eyebrow at the conviction in Delirious’ voice. “-It'’s because you’re curious. You have questions for me, and you think I have answers.” The mans’ smile had faded into a slight smirk, which Vanoss was itching to slap off.  
“And do you? Have answers, that is?” Vanoss asked.  
“Well that’d depend on the questions. I’ll give you one for free, though I don’t think it;s quite the question you were thinkin’ of. You won’t kill me after you’re done interrogating me.”

 

Vanoss felt his temper flare at how the man in front of him spoke to him, the leader of the second most feared gang in Los Angeles, the first being the Blackbirds, the one that Delirious was a part of.  
“You think so?” He said, his voice hard.  
“No,” Delirious said, an unidentified look flickering in his eyes, “I know so. Just like I know that one of your men is pointing a gun at your head and has been for the majority of our conversation.” And with that Delirious propelled himself up with his hands somehow out of his binds, spun around and grabbed a knife from the taller of his two captors before flinging it with startling force across the room where the four heard it sink into flesh and bone with a quiet squish, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. It was all over in a matter of seconds and everyone left in the room was shocked into momentary stillness while Delirious’ chest heaved and he grinned, all teeth. Vanoss was the first to spring into action, pointing his pistol at Delirious’ rising and falling chest, but not shooting. Delirious’ breathing slowed and his smile returned to, if not normal, then at least to his average. He looked a Vanoss and raised his hands above his head while he sank back to the floor, this time sitting criss-cross before lowering his hands to rest in his lap.  
Vanoss seemed to understand the mans’ intentions and cautiously say back into his chair, realizing that he didn’t have as much control over the situation as he thought he had. 

 

“A thanks would be nice. I don’t often do people favors. Though,” And with this his gaze lit up a fraction with what looked almost like childish joy, “I must say, that was mostly for me. Did you hear that thunk? I could fall asleep to that noise.”  
Vanoss recomposed himself-he was a goddamn gang leader, he’d seen more surprising things happen.  
“How’d you know he was there? How did you know that he wasn’t aiming at you? Why was he here?”  
Delirious chuckled. “That first one is one you’ve gotta answer for yourself. You didn’t send him here though, I knew that. I saw him over your shoulder when you got all up in my face. He was trying not to be seen, if you’d sent him you would’ve had him out in the open. Your tactic is intimidation. That’s why you’ve been beating around the bush and pulling out that shiny pistol of yours. You have beef with someone, and everybody knows I’m the guy that my…friends... as you called them go to for things like that. I’m very handy with a knife you know.”

 

Vanoss was quiet for a moment before saying, “I have beef with your gang. They came into our turf a while back and we never got the, lets say apology, that we were promised. No ones seen any of them around but you.”  
Delirious’ eyes focused squarely on what he thought to be the leader’s eyes underneath the mask. “Well then on behalf of the Blackbird gang I apologize.” He’s said mockingly.  
“That’s not good enough.” Said Vanoss tightly.  
“It’s gonna hafta be.” Said Delirious, not showing any signs of nervousness as Vanoss became more and more agitated.  
“What do you mean? Just ‘cause they’re scared of the consequences and they’re hiding doesn’t mean that I’m gonna just forget.”  
Delirious leaned forward, grinning his mad smile before saying very quietly, “You’re gonna hafta forget, because ‘aint no one gonna be able to hurt them, anymore that is. They’re dead, the whole lot of them. Want me to show you?”

Vanoss’ mind was spinning. It was true that the other members hadn’t been spotted in over two weeks, but to claim that they were dead? They were maybe not the biggest, but defiantly the most feared gang in Los Angeles, what, or who could’ve killed them?  
Not a person, surely?  
He swallowed, regaining his composure at least outwardly before asking Delirious, “What do you mean they’re dead?” It was the best that he could come up with at the moment, a useless question unless his captive wanted to answer the unasked ones anyways.  
Delirous’ expression slipped into one of childlike innocence, eyes wide and honest, and it was the expression together with the next words that the man said that made Vanoss’ blood run cold.  
“I killed them.”  
Vanoss stared at Delirious for a moment before raising his gaze to the two men that were still behind Delirous, even after his escape from his bonds earlier. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Delirious agin,  
“You’re going to send them to go check, right? I’ll save you the search time. They’re in the basement of 584 West Blv. Laid out all pretty-like.”  
Vanoss had frozen halfway through the mans word’s but now he returned his gaze to his two gang members saying “Go. You heard the address. GO!” He roared out, knowing that they’d need the fear of him to snap out of it and do their fucking job. They’d do it well though. If what Delirious said was true, then Lui and Nogla would find out.  
Once they left, giving Delirious a few wary glances on their way out, Vanoss raised his pistol to aim at Delirious’ face. He glared, if what he said was true, then why? Why would he kill his gang? Vanoss looked after his gang, they were family to him other than the few that they’d let in just to gain numbers, he’d assumed that the Blackbird gang had been run similarly, but if Delirious had killed them then…  
“Why’d you kill them? They did something, right? What’d they do?” He questioned, knowing that he was letting himself lose some of the control in the room, but wanting answers.  
Delirious cocked his head to the side, staring at Vanoss for a moment before slipping something metal out of his back right pocket. He slowly put the handcuffs on himself, not breaking his gaze. kets  
“The key’s in my left back pocket. You wanted the control, there ya go.”  
He chuckled, as if he hadn’t just practically handed himself over to the leader of the second-most, or rather now, most, prestigious gang in Los Angeles. Vanoss didn’t even bother asking how Delirious knew what he was thinking.  
“But to answer you question,” Said Delirious, “They didn’t do anything. They were just boring. Boring, boring, boring. No knives, not in that gang. I like my knives. I got bored of playing by their rules. But you, Vanoss,” Delirious leaned forward, “You aren’t boring. Neither is your gang. So my gang, they got to have some fun with me, and I let you catch me. I have a preposition for you.” He smiled wide. “I join. You get to say I’m by your side, I get to tear the little butterflies on the streets apart, and I’ll even play nice with the rest of your friends if you prove to me that I’m not wrong, that you’re not boring.” He leaned back again. “But that’s just an idea.”  
Vanoss was about to speak up, though what he was going to say, he wasn’t sure, when Nogla’s voice came through on his earpiece, apparently they had found the basement.  
“Vanoss. Don’t piss him off. I think… I think you should check this out man. It’s…”  
Lui piped in, “Vanoss, dude, it’s a freakin’ massacre in here. But… he wasn’t lying, not about the fact that it’s his gang, and I don’t think about the fact that he killed them either. His… his name is carved on each of their foreheads and that’s nothing compared to the rest of it all. I mean, we’re violent, but this is… I think we need him on our side man.”  
That was all that the two men said, probably because they knew that if they gave Vanoss any more suggestions then they’d be given a punishment. Vanoss was fair, he had to keep his standing as leader in his gang clear, but fair wasn’t always fun.  
Vanoss’ mind had been mostly made up before the findings of Nogla and Lui had been reported, but now it was set. He stood up, walking the few feet to stand in front of Delirious and said, “Stand up.” Delirious complied, having no trouble despite the constraints on his hands, and all of a sudden Vanoss knew that that was at least one of the reasons why Delirious had sat crisscross after he’d freed himself, but that-that would mean that Delirious had known how this whole exchange would go. Vanoss mentally shook his head, he was looking too far into things.  
He returned his attention to the man standing in front of him, vaguely annoyed at the fact that Delirious was taller than him.  
“Welcome to the gang.” He said, eyes hard and a smirk on his face as he took off his mask.  
Delirious had a smirk to match but his eyes were alight with mischief as he said “Good. Now, would you mind getting the key so that you can get these cuffs off of me?“


End file.
